Buenas noches Señor Evans
by Tete93
Summary: James Potter de poco más de 19 años llega a la casa de los padres de Lily por que necesita hablar algo importante con ellos, pero el papá de Lily se pone dificil. Soy pesima escribiendo el Summary, mejor pasen y Lean.


**Bueno, no tenía planeado escribir este fic, pero estaba oyendo la canción "Buenas Noches Don David" de Ricardo Arjona y la inspiración me golpeo de repente. Originalmente era un songfic basado en esa canción, (que por cierto esta buenísima ahí les dejo un link para que la escuchen ****.com/watch?v=JVgcToMKTGc****es grandiosa como todo lo que hace Arjona) pero la verdad el songfic no es lo mío, ni leerlo ni escribirlo (respetando a los que les guste ese género) así que aunque me inspire en la canción decidí escribirlo como estoy acostumbrada, sin retazos de una canción. Espero que les gusté.**

**Buenas Noches Señor Evans**

Eran las 8:00 pm, el clima hermoso daba la impresión equivocada de que sería una noche calma en Siege Hill, un hermoso barrio inglés, con casas espectaculares, todas muy parecidas entre sí. La tranquilidad únicamente fue interrumpida por un suave "plop", y al final de la calle se materializo un chico algo extraño, tendría alrededor de 19 o 20 años, con el cabello negro revuelto, unos ojos color cafés escondidos detrás de unas gafas redondas, algo delgado y bajo para su edad, sin embargo a pesar de todo lo mencionado anteriormente, nadie negaría que era atractivo, muy atractivo, caminaba por la calle con una seguridad y confianza inigualable.

Se acercó a la casa numero 8 y toco el timbre repentinamente su seguridad se vio reemplazada por nerviosismo pero logro disimularlo antes de que abriera la puerta un hombre rubio de alrededor de 45 años quien miró al joven intrigado.

- Buenas noches Señor Evans, ¿Cómo ha estado? - Dijo el muchacho al mismo tiempo que tendía su mano para que el hombre se la estrechara.

- Disculpe joven pero ¿Quién es usted? - Preguntó extrañado el Señor Evans mientras le estrechaba la mano al muchacho.

- James Potter, ¿usted es Joseph Evans verdad? - preguntó el muchacho y luego sin esperar respuesta ni que lo invitaran a entrar, pasó a la sala de la casa en donde se encontraba una mujer pelirroja de alrededor de 40 años. Al señor Evans no pareció sentarle muy bien que el joven se atreviera a pasar a su casa sin invitación pero no dijo nada y lo siguió a la sala. El joven se acerco a la mujer pelirroja y con el mayor encanto que pudo le dijo:

- Buenas noches Señora Evans, es un placer conocerla- al mismo tiempo que le besaba la mano, Andrea Evans sonrió ante la caballerosidad del joven, pero al igual que su esposo se estaba preguntando qué pintaba ese chico allí en su casa.

Los señores Evans quedaban viendo extrañado al joven que se había dirigido a sentarse al sofá y se había sentado con igual confianza que si estuviera en su propia casa.

- Creo que me caería bien un café - comentó James.

El señor Evans lo miró escandalizado, no tenían café y este chico estaba pidiéndolo tranquilamente, pero ante la mirada asombrada de la pareja de esposos el muchacho no espero que se lo sirvieran sino que sacó una varita del bolsillo y apareció una cafetera con un par de tazas sirvió una y se la pasó a la Señora Evans que lo miraba asombrada y luego la segunda se la quedo él.

- ¿Podría ofrecerle algo más fuerte? - Preguntó Potter con descaro al señor Evans, e igual sin esperar respuesta apareció una botella de un extraño whisky "de fuego" se leía en la etiqueta y una copa que sirvió y se la paso al señor Evans.

La verdad lo que tenía extrañados a los señores Evans no era la capacidad del chico para aparecer bebidas, ya estaban familiarizados con la magia, su hija menor era una bruja, lo que de verdad los asombraba era la desfachatez del joven de presentarse en su casa sin avisar y atreverse a invitarles a algo ¡en su propia casa! El señor Evans no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras miraba al muchacho tranquilamente acostado en su sofá bebiéndose el café. James al ver el gesto del señor Evans dijo con el mayor descaro posible:

- Tranquilícese, no me odie antes de tiempo, más tarde tendrá motivos para hacerlo realmente - mientras decía sorbía su café tranquilamente.

Después del comentario del chico nadie halló nada de qué hablar y un silencio pesado calló en la sala. James la verdad se veía bastante tranquilo aunque en el fondo se lo comían los nervios. El sabía por Lily que normalmente el señor Evans era muy amable y cariñoso, pero cuando se trataba de sus hijas era excesivamente sobre protector, y mal encarado con quienes osaran acercárseles. Hubiera preferido enfrentar a Lord Voldemort que al señor Evans con la noticia que venía a darle.

- ¿Qué tal esta el Whisky? - preguntó James para romper el silencio incomodo, pero el señor Evans no contestó, la verdad no tenía idea de con que más romper el hielo, su tema favorito cuando no sabía de qué hablar era Quidditch, pero en vista de que estaba en presencia de muggles no se le ocurría que decir, desvió su atención a la señora Evans y le dijo- Mi estimada señora, no tiene por qué estar en silencio, es su casa, tiene la libertad de hablar de lo que sea. - Decía esto con la esperanza de que fuera ella quien rompiera el hielo, pero ella tampoco parecía dispuesta a hacerlo.

El señor y la señora Evans no dejaban de mirar a James como si se hubiera vuelto loco, que demonios hacia este chico en su casa. James por otro lado, a pesar de no saber legeremancia, se hacía una idea de lo que estaban pensando los señores Evans, su cara lo decía todo, así que decidió, que ya que nadie iba a romper el hielo lo mejor sería tratar el tema para el que había llegado.

-Se preguntaran que vine a buscar a su casa - Afirmó James _"Justamente" _Susurró el señor Evans tan bajo que solo su esposa lo oyó. Potter decidió que era mejor dejar de darle vuelta al asunto y soltar lo que iba a decir de un solo golpe así que dijo- Estoy enamorado su hija menor, de Lily y voy a casarme con ella-

- ¡ ¿ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO? - El gritó Joseph Evans se podría haber oído en todo el vecindario, bastó para alarmar a sus dos hijas que estaban en el piso de arriba, la mayor Petunia bajó intrigada a averiguar que había producido tal reacción en su padre. Por otro lado, una chica pelirroja en la habitación de al lado, prefirió quedarse encerrada, ella sabía perfectamente el porqué del grito de su padre, de seguro James ya estaba hablando con él y no quería saber cómo reaccionaría su padre con lo que le diría después. - Mi hija ni siquiera ha cumplido 20 años, es muy joven para eso y menos contigo. Ella me había hablado sobre ti hace mucho, cuando iban a Hogwarts, te odiaba, decía que eras uno de los chicos más mujeriegos, arrogantes e irresponsables del colegio, no pretenderás de la noche a la mañana casarte con ella. - Aunque esto último no lo dijo gritando, su tono de voz fue mucho más peligroso.

- Tranquilícese Señor - dijo James pero no parecía muy preocupado por su reacción, tal vez porque sabía que aun faltaba decirle lo peor, o lo mejor, a él en lo personal casarse con Lily le parecía maravilloso y lo que restaba decirle le parecía aún mejor, pero sabía que su futuro suegro no lo vería así. Luego añadió - Se bien lo que Lily pensaba de mi cuando íbamos a Hogwarts, y creo que en parte me merezco esa impresión que tenía de mi, pero créame, cuando digo que amo a su hija estoy siendo honesto, la amo de verdad -

El señor Evans lo miró con desconfianza pero no dijo nada, el silencio se restauro en el lugar al ver de nuevo el silencio incomodo James comento acomodándose mejor en el sofá.

- Tienen un excelente gusto para decorar - dijo al mismo tiempo que echaba un vistazo general a la casa - En lo personal me gustan las cortinas -

- Porque no eres honesto y me dices que pretendes con mi hija - Sugirió el Señor Evans molesto porque el chico hubiera cambiado de tema - Aun no me creo ese maravilloso cambio de opinión que mi hija tiene de ti -

- La verdad señor estoy más que enamorado de su hija, desde que estábamos en primer año en Hogwarts, no sé qué quiere que haga para comprobarle que estoy siendo honesto -

- Aun no creo que mi hija se haya dejado conquistar tan fácil por un chico como tú -

- ¿Y quien dijo que fue fácil conquistarla? - Preguntó James ofendido y luego se explicó - Me tomo 6 años, ¡6 años! - Repitió para dejarlo claro - la perseguí durante 6 años, la invitaba a salir, pero ella siempre me rechazaba, hasta que al final en 7mo aceptó y después todo ha ido viento en popa para nosotros, pero créame, que en esos 6 años jamás desistí por más que ella me rechazaba, porque entre más me rechazaba más me enamoraba yo de ella - James concluyo su explicación sin sonrojarse y miro desafiante a los ojos al señor Evans.

Al ver que nadie decía nada James siguió hablando pero ahora dirigiéndose a la Señora Evans.

- La verdad han hecho un estupendo trabajo criando a Lily - lo mejor era valerse de elogios, nunca le habían fallado - han formado una gran dama y además es muy hermosa, exactamente igual a usted, si me permite el cumplido -

- Con cumplidos no va a conseguir nada - Interrumpió el Señor Evans - Y sabes que, no creo que tus intenciones con mi hija sean honestas, así que aléjate de ella -

- ¡Pues será mejor que lo crea, porque Lily y yo nos vamos a casar! - Gritó James finalmente perdiendo los estribos, había sido muy paciente toda la noche, y había esperado por Lily durante mucho tiempo, y su padre no los iba a alejar -

- ¡MI HIJA NO SE ESTA CASANDO CON NADIE! Y SABES QUE, TE ME LARGAS DE MI CASA - Contestó el Señor Evans mucho más alterado de James -

- Bien, me voy - contestó James mientras se levantaba del Sofá, pero luego añadió dirigiéndose al señor Evans - Pero Lily se viene conmigo -

- Lily no se está yendo a ninguna parte, no te puedes llevar a mi hija - contestó el señor Evans volviendo a su tono normal de voz -

- Si, si puedo, su hija ya es mayor de edad y puede hacer lo quiera, además no puede alejar a mi hijo de mi - contestó James y ante la mirada extrañada de los señores Evans ante sus palabras el chico añadió - Vamos a ser padres. Lily tiene 3 meses de embarazo.

**La reacción del Señor Evans se las dejo a su imaginación, y me dejan en Reviews cual piensan que fue...**

**PD: Si dejan Reviews les invito a una cerveza de mantequilla.**


End file.
